1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a transparent conductive film having a transparent conductive layer on one surface of a flexible transparent base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transparent conductive film that is used for a touch panel, etc. has been conventionally known in which a transparent conductive layer made of a conductive metal oxide such as ITO is laminated on a flexible transparent base such as a transparent film. In recent years, a projection capacitive touch panel in which a multipoint input (multi touch) is acceptable and a matrix resistive film type touch panel have been attracting attention. In these types of touch panels, a transparent conductive layer of the transparent conductive film is patterned into a prescribed shape such as a stripe shape. Such a transparent conductive film has a pattern forming part having a transparent conductive layer on a flexible transparent base and a pattern opening part having no transparent conductive layer on a flexible transparent base.
When the transparent conductive layer is patterned, the pattern may be visible and the appearance of the display element may become bad due to a difference in the reflectance between the part where the transparent conductive layer is formed (the pattern forming part) and the part where the transparent conductive layer is not formed (the pattern opening part). From the viewpoint of suppressing the difference of visibility due to the presence or absence of the transparent conductive layer, it has been proposed in JP-A-2010-15861, JP-A-2008-98169, JP-B1-4364938, and JP-A-2009-76432 that a plurality of optical interference layers are provided between the film base and the transparent conductive layer as an undercoat layer to adjust the refractive index of the optical interference layer, etc. in a prescribed range.